Abandon
by schu-chan
Summary: Yohji and Ken are happy together. But suddenly, Yohji wants to break it off... And jsut as suddenly, Schuldich comes into the story...
1. Chapter 1

__

Abandon

by: schu-chan 

disclaimer: not mine, never will be unless the kind owners would like to leave it all to me at the event of their deaths... no? darn.

__

I know I should be working on other stuff, but...

~*Chapter 1*~

Ken's chocolate brown eyes twinkled back at Yohji, who laughed. "Ne, Yotan..."

Yohji replied, "Hm?"

"I'm bored..."

"Go play soccer."  
"It's too late to play soccer."

"Watch tv."

"There's nothing good on."

"Get a snack."

Ken grinned. "Ok."

Yohji let out a yelp when Ken jumped on him. "Ken!"

Ken grinned and said softly, "Well, you _did_ say to get a snack. I'm just following your advise, Yotan."

Yohji had no time to protest as Ken's lips descended upon his. Yohji wondered if he would _ever_ let Ken go. Of course not... he was in love with Ken, addicted to Ken. As much as Ken was in love with him.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken stared up at Tokyo's starless sky. How his life could change with just one night, one mission... Just last night, he and Yohji had been sharing the same bed, talking to each other about this and that, how much they loved each other, what they would do that weekend. But with this night... oh, how he would grow to hate this night.

**__**

Couple hours earlier...

_"Yotan?"_

"Ken, move out of my apartment. Go back to yours."

"Eh? W-what..."

"Take your clothes, your soccer things, everything. I want you out."

"N-naze?"

"Just get out."

Ken stared in shock at the blonde man. "Yotan, tell me... onegai..."

"Don't."

"Ara?"

"Don't call me 'Yotan.'"

Ken stared at him. "What's gotten into you?! We were fine last night! After tonight's mission... you wouldn't even touch me in the car!"

Yohji glared at him. "I want you out. Is that so hard to understand?"

Ken grabbed a couple of his things and gritted out, "I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully, you'll make more sense in the morning."

Yohji shouted after him as he left. "You're still going to have to move out!"

Ken sighed. Did that mean that they were over? He wiped his tears away and stumbled downstairs to his room by the fire escape.

~*~*~*~*~*

Yohji stared up at the ceiling as Ken left. Neu... Neu was Asuka. There was no doubt about it. He felt guilty about kicking Ken out like that, not giving him a reason, but Asuka was back. He loved Ken... but he also loved Asuka.

~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Ken woke up late. "Ken-kun! Wake up, or else you won't have anytime for breakfast before you have to drive me to school!"

Ken sat up, yawning. "I have to drive you to school today? I thought that it was Ran's turn..."

Omi sighed. "Iie. It's your turn today, Ken-kun."

"Ok. Let me get dressed."

Ken looked down at his empty bed. He liked it so much better when he woke up in Yohji's arms. Shaking the blonde out of his head, he pulled on some clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Yohji sat sipping a cup of coffee. When Ken stumbled down, he ignored him. Ken shoved past him and grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"Let's go, Omi!"

"Ara? But I'm not finished with my eggs yet, Ken-kun!"

"I'll wait for you outside, then."

Yohji stood. "I'll wait with you."

~*~*~*~*~*

Once outside, Ken sat down on a stair and Yohji remained standing.

"What do you want, Yotan."

"I told you last night not to call me that."

"_What_ is your _problem_, Yohji?! You tell me to move out and you tell me not to call you Yotan, when we both know that our relationship was perfectly fine!"

"I saw Asuka."

"N-nani?"

"Yesterday, the woman I was fighting. It was Asuka."

Ken stared at Yohji. But... Asuka was supposed to be dead...?!


	2. Chapter 2

__

Abandon

by: schu-chan 

disclaimer: not mine, never will be unless the kind owners would like to leave it all to me at the event of their deaths... no? darn.

__

Arigatou for the reviews, minna-san! *blows kisses*

~*Chapter 2*~

Asuka... was alive? Ken sat there, frozen with shock.

"Ken-kun! I'm rea - dy..." Omi stopped in his tracks when he saw Ken staring at the floor and Yohji looking away.

"Yohji... that's all I was for you? I was just something for you to play with until _Asuka_ came back?"

"Ken, that's not it, I-"

"Then why are you abandoning me?! Why are you leaving me alone?!"

"Ken..."

Ken turned and ran into the house. "Chibi... looks like I'll be taking you to school."

"You're breaking up with Ken-kun?!"

Yohji sighed. "Look, Chibi, it's none of your -"

*Smack!* Yohji stared at Omi in shock. "Chibi!"

"How could you?! You're always hurting him!"

Yohji stared as Omi ran inside to ask Ran for a ride to school.

~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm stupid."

"Ken-kun, you're not stupid! Even _I_ thought that he would stay with you!"

Ken sighed as Omi gave him a hug. "You know what, Ken-kun?"

"Hm?"

"You don't need Yohji-kun. Come on, you can come out with me and my boyfriend."

"Datte... I... I'd rather be alone right now, Omi."

"You mean you want me to let you wallow in self-pity? I don't think so. It's my goal tonight to get your mind off of Yohji."

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken stared into his drink and sighed. Omi and Nagi were dancing on the dance floor and Schuldich was keeping him company.

"Come on, Siberian, go dance! You don't need to dance with _me_ or anything, but go dance! Or at least _drink_ your drink!"

Ken sighed and swallowed it. "Fine, now will you shut up?"

Schuldich grinned. "No. Drink some more."

Ken glared at him. "Tell me how many drinks it'll take to get you to shut up."

"All of this."

Ken frowned. "Half. I'm not _that _tolerant."

Schuldich nodded and watched in fascination as Ken drank the five bottles of beer in less than 10 minutes. Ken glared at him.

"There. Fin - ished..."

Ken slumped forward into Schuldich's arms, sighing. "I feel..."

Schuldich laughed. "Come on, let's dance."

Schuldich helped Ken onto the dance floor and put his arms around Ken's waist, putting Ken's arms around his neck.

"Ne, Schuldich?"

"Hm?"

"How... do you mend a broken heart? Band-aids don't work, do they?"

Schuldich smiled soflty into Ken's hair and whispered, "Don't worry... you'll heal with time."

"I don't have time... I could die any day... I..."

Schuldich tightened his grip around Ken's waist. He remembered all of the other encounters when they weren't on a mission. Ken had never cried or looked depressed.

*Does Balinese mean that much to you?*

Ken started sobbing, holding onto Schuldich tightly. Schuldich staggered slightly as images of Ken and Yohji ran through his mind.

Yohji and Ken laughing, Yohji and Ken smiling, Yohji and Ken embarrassed, Yohji and Ken sharing secrets, Yohji and Ken holding each other tenderly, Yohji and Ken's first kiss together...

Schuldich sighed. "Don't worry, Ken... you'll be able to get over him.... I promise. I'll help, ne?"

"Will you? Honto?"

Schuldich nodded, whispering, "Yea... Come on, you're drunk. I'll get you home."

TBC...

ok... that was... i dunno. um... yea. i'll update soon, i guess. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Abandon

by: schu-chan 

disclaimer: not mine, never will be unless the kind owners would like to leave it all to me at the event of their deaths... no? darn.

Arigatou for the reviews, minna-san! *blows kisses* Ano... I haven't updated this in a while... eheheh. i was sooo happy with the reviews from Chibi-Ken that what time I had I spent mostly on Chibi-Ken. Eheheheh. Gomen! Enjoy...

_*thoughts*_

_//flashback//_

~*Chapter 3*~

Ken groaned when he felt the sunlight shining on him. *Damn, my head hurts... What the _hell_ did I do last night...?*

Ken sat up, remembering that he had been with Schuldich last night. But what had they...

_//Ken groaned as Schuldich slid his hands down his chest...//_

Ken's eyes widened. Oh, shit.

_//Schuldich stopped Ken's soft protests with his lips, pulling Ken closer, quickly undoing Ken's pants with one hand..//_

Ken gasped as he remembered _clearly_ what had happened the night before.

_//Ken cried out as he came, and collapsed onto the bed, panting in exertion._

_"Damn... you're good."_

_Ken smiled softly. "You're good, too..."_

_"Come on, let's go to sleep..."_

_"I haven't forgotten..."_

_Schuldich sighed and pulled the tired Ken into his arms. "I know... I didn't expect you to..."//_

Ken turned slowly and stared at the other figure in the bed. "FUCK!"

Schuldich opened his eyes lazily and sighed. "Go back to sleep, Ken... it's only..." He turned to look at the clock.

"It's only 4:30, Ken..."

"I... you... we... oh, my God... you..."

Schuldich sighed. "Look, I-"

Ken shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to hear it. Schuldich growled angrily and grabbed his boxers from the floor. Ken looked up in surprise and was further shocked when he saw Schuldich angry... but with tears in his eyes.

"Schu-schuldich?"

Schuldich straightened, whispering, "I..." He paused and shook his head. "Iie... It's nothing."

Ken grabbed onto Schuldich's sleeve. "Arigatou, Schuldich."

Schuldich smiled and nodded before heading towards the bathroom. Ken snagged one of Schuldich's cigarettes and sat in the bed, staring at nothing... Just thinking.

_//"Don't worry, Ken... you'll be able to get over him.... I promise. I'll help, ne?"//_

_//"Ne, Ken?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"We'll be together forever... coz we love each other, right?"_

_Ken laughed. "Of course, Yotan! I finally pulled you out of your 'playboy' mode!//_

_//"Drink your drink!"//_

_//"Ne, Ken, let's go to the movies!"_

_"Ok, sure."//_

_//They lay there in the bed, grinning like cats. "You know... Ran's gonna be pissed if we're late."_

_"Who cares about Stick-in-the-mud-san. I finally have you... and I'm not letting for a looong time. - At the moment, I mean it physically, too. Eheheh."_

_"Mou!"//_

_//"Ken... Aishiteru..."//_ Ken's eyes widened. That last memory... it was from... last night.

TBC...

DUN-DUN-DUUUN!!!!! Anyways, yea. That's the chapter I typed in less than ten minutes, I think.... ^^ gomen-ne, if it's... I don't know... not good. ^^ Remember to review, minna-san!!


	4. Chapter 4

Abandon

by: schu-chan 

disclaimer: not mine, never will be unless the kind owners would like to leave it all to me at the event of their deaths... no? darn.

Arigatou for the reviews, minna-san! This story is the first of a block of updates... not really just this story... i'm like going crazy, writing a new chapter for each of my stories that i have out... i think_ it's only these three... or was it four.... i can' t count!! anyways, enjoy!_

_*thoughts*_

_//flashback//_

~*Chapter 4*~

_//"Ken... Aishiteru..."//_ Ken's eyes widened. That last memory... it was from... last night.

Ken ran into the bathroom, slamming the door open. Schuldich, in the shower, sighed. "What is it, Ken?"

"Schuldich... last night... did you mean it?"

"Last night?"

"What... you said to me... That you lo-"

"Hai... I did mean it..."

Ken stared through the foggy glass at the figure that was standing in the shower with his head bowed. He took a step forward and peered in closely. He saw Schuldich's shoulders trembling slightly.

"Schuldich.... I'll give it a try."

Schuldich looked up from where he was standing and stared at Ken in shock. "N-nani?"

Ken gave him a smile. "Well, you're one of the very few people that care about me at all, and you're... really nice... You actually _care_ about me..."

Schuldich nodded and Ken gave him another smile. "I'll wait outside until you're finished!"

Schuldich nodded woodenly as Ken turned and left the bathroom. *Oh, my God... I... Ken... Ken just said... yes!*

Schuldich was grinning like a maniac all throughout the shower and as he came out, drying his hair. He found Ken asleep on the bed and gently covered him with the blanket. He sighed as he wiped Ken's tears away and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Soooo, I heard you guys had a good time last night, Schuldich."

Schuldich gave Omi and Nagi a dirty look before dumping himself on the couch. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He blew smoke into Omi's and Nagi's direction, knowing that both of them hated it when anyone did that. He grinned maliciously when they coughed.

"Schuuuldiiiich!" Schuldich sighed and stopped purposely blowing the smoke in their direction.

"Schuldich."

"Nani, chibi." Schuldich looked into Omi's eyes this time, hearing the serious tone in Omi's voice.

"Don't hurt him. I swear, if you do, I'll-"

"Don't worry, I won't." Omi laughed loudly, earning him surprised looks from both Schuldich and Nagi.

"That's what Yotan said. Don't forget it, Schuldich, because I'm holding that as a promise."

Schuldich nodded. "Having you as a best friend... Ken's lucky."

Omi grinned at him, his animosity gone now. "Ne, watch him, okay? I have to go pay a visit to Yotan."

TBC...

hm... what will Omi do to Yotan? That is the question... ^^

i'll try to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Abandon

by: schu-chan 

disclaimer: not mine, never will be unless the kind owners would like to leave it all to me at the event of their deaths... no? darn.

** kill AOL... anyways, i have AOL and this post that was going to be posted on christmas couldn't get posted, so instead of saying merry christmas, happy new year, guys! and wish me happy birthday... my birthday's on December 31, mwahahahah... -.-" And you finally get to know what Omi's gonna say/do to Yotan! bwahahahaha! hm.... what else what else... ah... honto-ni gomen-nasai... i haven't updated chibi ken in a long time and this in two or three times as long.. honto-ni gomen!**

_*thoughts*_

_//flashback//_

~*Chapter 5*~

Yohji looked up in surprise when he saw Omi walk into his room without knocking. Omi was always the one who told everyone to knock.

"What's up, chibi?" He pretended not to notice the cold look in Omi's eyes.

"I told you not to hurt him, Yohji-kun."

"Look, Omi. This is none of your business. And I'm not hurting him because I want to hurt him... I just..."

"You just what? You KNOW that Ken-kun's not as strong as he seems... you know how easily he can be hurt! And you leave him for some GIRL that works for the enemy? Ken-kun loves you so much, Yohji-kun! Why did you have to do that? That girl... that girl Neu, even if she is Asuka, she's not the same Asuka that you knew! She doesn't even love you anymore! She loves that... that Masafumi guy!"

Yohji sighed. "Look, it's not something you'd ever understand, chibi. Just stay out of it."

Omi glared at him. "You're right. I'll never understand why you left a guy like Ken-kun for a girl that might as well be dead."

Yohji stared out the window as Omi left. He lit a cigarette and stared at the moon, seeing Asuka's death again and again.

_*Why, Asuka? Why do you appear before me now? This has to be a chance... A chance that Kami-sama's given me...*_

Outside his room, Omi sighed. He'd meant more or less to beat Yohji into a bloody pulp and then talk to him but... he couldn't do it. Yes, Yohji had hurt Ken, was still hurting Ken, but... Yohji and he were good friends... and Omi couldn't bring himself to beat up on someone who he knew wouldn't fight back... He groaned and started to leave the house.

_*Well, better get to Nagi-kun...*_

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken yawned and stretched as he woke up. He looked around sleepily and finding that he was alone, he pulled on the clothes that Schuldich had left for him to wear and left the room.

"Schuldich?" Schuldich looked up from TV and gave Ken a smile. "You finally awake? I thought that I'd have to throw cold water on you to get you out of that bed."

Ken scowled at him but sat on the sofa next to him. "Are you hungry?"

Ken shook his head and asked, "What're you watching?"

"It's an anime called Boku no -" [1]

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ken stared at the screen before turning a bright red. "Kami, Schuldich! Turn on something normal!"

Schuldich grinned at Ken, who had covered his face in embarrassment. "Ne, Ken... we did something like that last night, though..."

Ken turned even redder and he ran to the room. Schuldich laughed and changed the anime he was watching. Ken threw himself on the bed, face still red.

_*Mou, he's as pervy as Yo-* _Ken stopped in mid-thought and sighed. _ *I have to stop thinking about him... I have to stop thinking... about him...*_

Ken groaned as he felt tears escape his eyes. _*Iie! I won't... I won't cry for him, that bastard!*_

He wiped his eyes and went to the restroom to wash his face. He gave himself a satisfied nod in the mirror and left the restroom. He walked down the hall and peeked around the wall. He sighed in relief before his eyes turned big and wide and happy at what Schuldich was watching.

"You're watching Hikaru no Go!" He jumped onto the sofa and stared at the screen. "No one would EVER watch it with me coz they said that Go was a boring game. That's what I thought too, until I watched Hikaru no Go. Kya! Isn't Touya cool?"

Schuldich turned to stare at Ken in amazement. Ken was watching the anime with a look of bliss on his face and he hadn't noticed that he was sitting so close to Schuldich that they were touching.

"You... like anime?"

Ken nodded. "Second only to soccer!"

Schuldich laughed. "You're like a little kid!"

Ken pouted. "Am not! How am I like a -"

Schuldich kissed him gently and whispered, "So cute..."

Ken stared into the soft, jade eyes that reminded him somewhat of his previous lover. He smiled softly and hugged Schuldich.

"Arigatou... you're trying so hard..."

Schuldich grinned, saying, "Not really. It's not hard to be in love with you..."

Ken blushed and said, "Can... we just watch the anime for now?"

Schuldich nodded and pulled away, leaving only an arm around Ken's shoulder. "Who's your favorite, Ken?"

"Hikaru! And Sai... they're both my favorites."

"Pedophile."

"Eeeh?! I never said that I liked anime characters like THAT!"

Schuldich laughed, saying, "You didn't need to. You kind of projected your thoughts about Hikaru and Sai at me."

Ken blushed but only said, "Who's your favorite?"

"Sai."

They sat there, watching the anime happily together. They were still watching when Nagi and Omi came home late at night.

"Why're you guys up still?!"

"There're more than 50 episodes of Hikaru no Go out, Omittchi. We're going to finish it all tonight."

Omi groaned and dragged Nagi into their room. "Losers, I swear it."

"OI!"

"Omitchi! That was sooo mean, you computer junkie!"

TBC...

[1] Guess what anime starts with 'Boku no' and would get Ken to yell, "WHAT THE HELL" about that he's seeing? hint: there's a 'young man' in it and his voice is done by none other than Koyasu Takehito [for those who didn't know, yes, it's true... i was looking at his list of anime and stuff at the seiyuu database thingie online and it was there...]


	6. Chapter 6

Abandon

by: schu-chan 

disclaimer: not mine, never will be unless the kind owners would like to leave it all to me at the event of their deaths... no? darn.

_*thoughts*_

_//flashback//_

~*Chapter 6*~

Ken's eyes were closed as he slept in Schuldich's arms. They'd finished watching Hikaru no Go and begun watching Naruto when Ken had fallen asleep. Schuldich smiled happily as he held the sleeping brunette in his arms.

*He's opening up to me...*

"Ne, Ken?"

Ken yawned, mumbling, "Hm?"

"Wanna stay here or go to bed?"

Ken wrapped his arms tighter around Schuldich, saying, "Stay... You're warm."

Schuldich's smile grew wider, if it was at all possible.

~*~*~*~*~*

When Crawford, Omi and Nagi came out of their rooms the next morning, they found Schuldich asleep on the couch, hugging Ken tightly. Omi and Nagi more or less squealed in happiness at the sight of their best friends wrapped in each other's arms. Crawford just smiled to himself at the cute picture before him before he thought, *Schuldich's gonna be sore... serves him right for using my shampoo.*

Crawford frowned. He had to go buy shampoo now. Damn it. He shot Schuldich a glare, no longer thinking of how cute the couple looked together.

Schuldich's eyes fluttered open when he felt something hit him. He turned around and saw Omi and Nagi frozen in shock as they stared at him. Schuldich lifted an arm and touched the back of his head. When he pulled it away, he found a white substance on his hand.

"What is this?"

"W-whipped cream..."

"And how did it get in my hair?"

"A-ano... Nagi-kun and I just decided to goof around a little and um... we accidentally threw it your way and it hit you."

Schuldich glared at them before he gently shook Ken awake. "Ken? Ken, wake up."

Ken opened his eyes and slowly crawled off of Schuldich's lap. "Hm?"

"I need to wash my hair, I'll - "

Schuldich was cut off as a huge dollop of whipped cream hit Ken's face. Ken blinked and slowly took it off of his face. He turned to look at Omi and Nagi, who looked _really_ scared now.

"YOU GUYS! OMI, YOU DO THIS AT HOME TOO AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT ANYMORE!"

"But we're not hooome!"

Ken gave Omi a glare before he stomped away muttering, "Great, some of it's in my hair, too."

Schuldich followed Ken, surprised at Ken's anger. He'd thought that Ken was the type who'd laugh it off and throw the whipped cream back at the person who'd thrown it.

Ken entered the shower, sighing. Last time this'd happened, Omi'd been scared to tell him that whipped cream was in his hair and Ken had been asleep. By the time he'd woken up, (which was the next day) he'd had to spend FOUR hours trying to get the stuff out of his hair.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he blushed. "Gomen-ne, Schuldich! Maybe I should have let you wash first..."

Schuldich smiled. "Nah, it's all right. Besides, it was fun watching Omi cowering in fright."

Ken blushed again. "You blush a lot, don't you?"

Ken blushed even more. "Ah, um..."

Schuldich grinned. "It's cute."

Ken blushed more and ran out of the room. He sat on the sofa and turned on the tv and pressed play to the VCR. He stared at the tv screen with wide, happy eyes. From behind him, Omi and Nagi stared at Ken with fear.

*He looks like a robot...*

*He looks WAY too happy when he's watching anime...*

*I think he's cute, guys.*

Omi and Nagi glared at Schuldich. "Stop listening to our thoughts!"

Just then, the doorbell rang and Schuldich went to get it. "Who is it?"

"It's Yohji."

Ken turned around from his seat from the sofa, face pale. Schuldich opened the door.

"What do you want?"

TBC...

having Yohji come over was a last minute decision... what do you think? ^^ R&R!

*"Boku no "- ahhaha... the anime is Boku no Sexual Harassment... basically, KenKen would blush and squawk and stuff because it's, well... it's hardcore yaoi. HARDCORE yaoi. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Abandon

by: schu-chan 

disclaimer: not mine, never will be unless the kind owners would like to leave it all to me at the event of their deaths... no? darn.

_*thoughts*_

_//flashback//_

~*Chapter 7*~

"I need to talk to Ken." Schuldich turned to look at Ken, who shook his head.

"He's not ready to face you yet, Kudou."

"Ken! I really need to talk to you! Just for a minute, please!"

"Yohji-kun." Schuldich, Ken and Yohji all froze in shock at Omi's cold voice.

"You don't have the _right_ to Ken-kun for _anything_. Go home, Yohji-kun." Omi turned away from the door, motioning for Schuldich to close it. Yohji turned away, sighing. Omi walked over to the sofa, where Ken had begun to cry. Schuldich watched as Omi put his arms around Ken, comforting him. Schuldich sighed and went to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken fell asleep in Omi's arms, and Schuldich came out to take him to the room. Omi gave Schuldich a smile before he left to join Nagi in his room. Schuldich gently laid Ken down on the bed and pulled the blanket over them. Schuldich propped himself up on one arm and watched Ken sleep. He gently dried Ken's slightly damp face, and gave him a kiss on the forehead before he went to sleep himself.

~*~*~*~*~*

"K'so!" Yohji kicked over a random box that was in his room and threw himself on the bed. How could he have been so stupid?! Of course Asuka wasn't back... Asuka was dead! He had given up Ken for a cheap imitation of Asuka... He sighed.

He'd deserved to be kicked out - he knew that. He was just glad that Omi hadn't literally kicked him out. But he would win back Ken's trust... He had to.

TBC...

review onegai?


	8. Chapter 8

Abandon  
  
by: schu-chan   
  
disclaimer: not mine, never will be unless the kind owners would like to leave it all to me at the event of their deaths... no? darn.  
  
*thoughts*  
  
//flashback//  
  
~*Chapter 8*~  
  
Schuldich held Ken in his arms as the brunette slept peacefully. "Mmn…"  
  
Ken snuggled in closer against him, seeking the warmth of his body, as the small breeze that came from the window blew the window open wider, letting in more wind. Schuldich grabbed the blanket that had slipped down to Ken's knees and pulled it up around Ken's shoulders, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. Ken held him tighter, as though he thought that Schuldich might leave him. Schuldich closed his eyes, thinking back to what had happened earlier.  
  
A while after Yohji had left and Ken had cried himself to sleep in Omi's arms and Schuldich had also fallen asleep next to him, Schuldich had woken up and gotten dinner ready. Omi was already gone. By the time he was done, Ken was awake; but Ken had refused to eat. After much pleading, Ken had eaten some of the salad before going back to the room. Schuldich had followed, losing his appetite. Ken had apologized with a sad look in his eyes, and Schuldich had hugged him tightly, and Ken had started crying once again. Ken had finally stopped crying and gone to sleep again, leaving Schuldich awake in a somewhat uncomfortable position with Ken asleep in his arms.  
  
"What am I going to do…" Schuldich felt like Ken would never open up to him and the idea of dating him; as though he would always be there at the side whenever Ken needed someone or something after being hurt. The way Ken acted about Yohji, it was as though he would never fall in love again.  
  
"Ne, Schu, you need anything?" Omi stuck his head in and smiled softly at the view on the bed. Schuldich shook his head slightly, staring down at the blanket.  
  
"Schu, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bullshit! I can tell; you're depressed about something."  
  
Schuldich sighed. "It'll figure itself out, don't worry."  
  
Omi frowned and sat at the foot of the bed. To Omi's surprise – as well as his own - Schuldich let out a small, choked sob.  
  
"Schu! What's wrong?"  
  
"I… He'll never love me, will he? He'll always be in love with Yohji, no matter how much Yohji hurts him…"  
  
"Schu…"  
  
"I don't know why, Omi, but I just… I get the feeling that Ken won't love me… Not many people can love me, you know that, with my twisted personality."  
  
Omi gave Schuldich a soft smile and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Schuldich, all you've shown Ken is kindness and love. He notices that… and even if you show him your so-called twisted personality, Ken will never hold that against you, you know that. He will accept you as you are."  
  
Schuldich nodded silently and Omi left the room.  
  
*Schuldich…?*  
  
"Ken, you're awake?"  
  
Ken nodded. "I… heard your conversation. I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't need to apologize."  
  
*Datte, I -*  
  
"It's okay." Schuldich gave Ken a warm smile and said, "Hey, you mind if we just go to sleep now… but this time on the bed? That was kind of uncomfortable."  
  
Ken blushed. "Next time, just shove me away; I probably won't even wake up."  
  
Schuldich smiled and lay down on the bed to sleep.  
  
"Ne, Schuldich?"  
  
"Hm…?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC….  
  
*sigh* I kno that I haven't updated in…. a really long time. I kno that schuschu and kenken are MAJORLY MAJORLY OOC…. and that this chapter is reeeaaaally short… but….. i'll try to update more often, really   
  
oh and ma-kun…. DON'T call me mi-chan online!!! And DON'T mention tig or Ito in your reviews. EVER.  
  
er…. i kno i dun really deserve it, but… review, onegai? 


	9. Chapter 9

Abandon  
  
by: schu-chan  
  
disclaimer: not mine, never will be unless the kind owners would like to leave it all to me at the event of their deaths... no? darn.  
  
thoughts  
  
flashback  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ken opened his eyes and let out a small yawn. Hearing a soft chuckle from above him, he looked up and blushed when his eyes met Schuldich's.  
"Finally awake, eh?"  
Ken blushed even more and said, "Is it that late?"  
"Nah, it's only 9. It's just fun seeing your squirm."  
"Mooouu!" Ken quickly grabbed a pillow and proceeded to pummel the laughing Schuldich with it.  
"Hey, you guys, we're going out for breakfast. If you can get ready within the next 30 minutes you can come with."  
Ken scrambled towards the bathroom and Schuldich smiled. Ken had been unwilling to go anywhere for the past couple days and it was good to see him finally willing to go somewhere.  
  
Ken quickly grabbed a piece of Schuldich's waffle and gulped it down. Schuldich laughed loudly as Ken coughed, choking on the dry piece of pastry. Ken gave Schuldich a dirty look and drank some orange juice.  
"Hey, if you'd just ASKED me for a piece of my waffle I would have given it to you, you know. That's what you get for trying to be sneaky."  
Ken gave him a sheepish smile and Schuldich just smiled back at him, ruffling his hair.  
"Ken..."  
Ken and Schuldich looked up to see Yohji standing there. With a girl.   
  
TBC....  
  
I know I know I'm evil. I don't write for HOW long and then I write this SHORT SHORT SHORT chapter and not only that but it has a CLIFFHANGER...


End file.
